Brom's Story
by aliak05
Summary: Brom has been hiding in Carvahall for the past five years from the Empire, who believe he is dead. This is the letter he wrote, describing the details and adventures of his entire life up to this point starting from when he was 10.
1. Brom's Letter

**Well wish me luck. This is my first attempt at a fanfic. Please review and feedback would be greatly appreciated!**

**All rights belong to Christopher Paolini**

* * *

><p>To whomever may read this,<p>

As of this moment, I am sitting in my hut in Carvahall. I've been disguised as a storyteller for the past five years now, hiding from anyone who may recognize me in the empire. I came here to disappear, but also to keep watch over Eragon, my son. My hope is that in the future, someone will find this scroll and read about the events of my life. And if it so happens that I am dead, I would like you to find my son and give this to him.

The purpose of me writing this is that I don't know how much longer I shall live. It could be only a fortnight, or another 50 years. I have told very few about my childhood and upbringing. From Saphira hatching for me, to her dying at the blades of the foresworn; I have lived a full and eventful life. I am going to write the story of my life, in hope that someday it will help shape the future of our land. Hopefully they will understand, and learn from the mistakes our generation has made, so Alagaesia will never end up in this turmoil again

Here is the start of my life beginning when I was 10…


	2. Part 1

**This is the first fanfic I have ever wrote! I hope you like the first part/chapter. Please review because it would help me out greatly.**

**Ohh and all rights belong to Christopher Paolini. **

* * *

><p>I was lying in my bed, unable to sleep, because today was my 10th birthday. Both of my parents were asleep, for dawn had barely broken the horizon. A mouse scurried across the wood floor of my bedroom, and for a second my breath caught. As it broke my concentration of thoughts, I decided to crawl out of bed and get some food to satisfy my ravenous stomach. A shiver ran up my spine as my bare feet touched the cold floor of my room. I quickly walked over to the door, knocked on the frame three times, then headed towards the kitchen.<p>

Upon entering the room, I was surprised to see my mother, Nelda, sitting at the table.

"Happy Birthday darling. Why are you up so early?" She spoke softly.

"I can't sleep mother, and my stomach won't stop growling!" I exclaimed.

She laughed in her comforting voice, while fetching me some bread and cheese. Before she even set the food down in front of me, I was grabbing it out of her hands and shoving it into my mouth.

"Oh my, you weren't exaggerating when you said you were hungry!" She said laughing to herself again.

Right as mom finished speaking, I heard father knock on the frame three times and enter the kitchen with a huge grin stretched across his face.

"Happy birthday my son!" he exclaimed while giving me a hug, "I have some good news to tell you."

The excitement of my birthday was finally starting to hit me as I exclaimed, "Please tell me!"

"Ok I will, just calm down," my father, Holcomb, said smiling. "I have heard rumors that a rider will be visiting Kuasta today bringing a dragon egg!"

I jumped up out of my seat with excitement, knocking over the chair I was sitting in during the process. "What! Are you serious?" I yelled.

"Yes my boy, I am as serious as a werecat," he retorted.

I sprinted out the front door, still in my sleeping clothes, barely remembering to knock on the door frame. As soon as I stepped out of the house, I noticed that there were too many people on the streets this early for it to be a normal day. A congregation of people was gathering in the center of the town, so I decided that was my best bet to find out more information.

Strolling over to the mass of people, excited whispers about the dragon rider was on everyone's lips.

"Daddy, I want to be the next dragon rider," one girl exclaimed.

Another said, "When I was a young boy of ten years old, I got to touch the dragon egg to see if it would hatch for me…"

I heard bits and pieces of the conversations around me while I anxiously stood waiting. My eyes were peeled on the horizon, searching for any sign of movement. The whispers from the crowd grew louder, until someone finally shouted,

"Look! Over there!" the boy pointed to the horizon.

I scanned where he was looking till I saw a flash of silver far in the distant. Everyone began roaring with excitement. Many of the citizens had never seen a dragon rider before in their life. This was a proud day for the people of Kuasta, especially to think that the next dragon rider could possibly be among them.

'_I really hope it's me…' _I thought to myself.

After three and twenty minutes of waiting, the silver dragon was finally upon the town. We all made a large circle so the dragon and rider could land. My parents came up behind me and each put a hand on my shoulder. I glanced back at them and flashed a wide smile.

The silver dragon hovered over the clearing we made, decending slowly. In the morning sun, the dragon looked magnificent. The silver color of its hide dancing in the sunlight took my breath away. It let out a menacing roar that made the people of Kuasta all jump back a step, including me. Finally it came to a safe landing, and the rider on its back gracefully leaped down. She took a few long strides to the center of the clearing, then announced in a clear voice,

"Good morning people of Kuasta, My name is Kialandi and my dragon is called Argeton. We are here carrying a dragon egg with us to see if it may hatch for a citizen of your town."

I could not take my eyes of her. She was more beautiful than any girl I had ever seen, yet at the same time she didn't seem quite human. Her voice was high and clear, she was graceful, and had pointed ears. She had long, silver hair with sparkling blue eyes. She bore a sword sheathed at her hip while wearing silver leggings and a tunic. Her body was slender and angular unlike a humans. I turned to my father with a confused look on my face. He bent down and whispered in my ear,

"Brom, what you see in front of you is an elf."

A shocked look came over my face. I had never seen an elf before. I was taught to believe that they were just a myth.

"An elf!" I exclaimed back.

The elf shuffled around in her bag until she found what she was looking for. She pulled out of her sack a sapphire blue dragon egg. Even from the distance I was at, I could see the striking, white veins breaking the silk, blue color. I was in awe at what I saw. Never in my wildest dreams did I think I would get to see a dragon rider, or an elf for that matter.

The silver dragon let out another roar and a plume of smoke puffed out of its nose. The elf set the egg on a table in front of her and told all the children that were of the age of ten to form a line. I looked back at my parents, who nodded in approval, then dashed off to join the forming line of kids. One by one, boys and girls walked away disappointed, some even with tears in their eyes when the egg didn't hatch for them. As the line grew shorter, I grew more anxious and excited. I didn't know of the world outside of Kuasta or what it was like, and that thought brought a fear into my mind.

Soon there were only three children left in front of me, then two, and then only one. The girl in front of me nervously stepped up to the egg, slowly placed her palm on the top of the clear, liquid blue, and held her breath. I didn't realize until then that I also had stopped breathing. My heart was pounding inside my chest and that drowned out all other sounds. Distracted by my thoughts, I didn't notice the girl collapse to the ground and start clawing at the dirt, sobbing. Her parents came and dragged her away screaming and kicking. The next thing I knew, the boy behind me pushed me in the back saying it was my turn. I stumbled forward, the blood in my veins racing. As the tension built up inside me, I slowly reached out towards the egg. I held my breath as I placed my palm flat on the crystal blue surfaced interrupted by the white veins running through it.

A sound, a small crack echoed through the town. At first I thought someone had stepped on a stick, until the elf started speaking to me.

"What is your name child?" She asked with a kind smile on her face.

" My-my name is Brom Holcombsson," I stuttered nervously.

She laughed in her high, trill voice, "Well Brom, it looks like we have found our new rider."

* * *

><p><strong>I know I ended it on sort of a cliff hanger, but I didnt want to first chapter to become incredibly long. Let me know what you think!<strong>


	3. Part 2

**This is the second part to my story. I hope you like it. I know its starting off slow right now, but I promise it will start getting exciting in the next part! Ohh if your wondering, Instead of calling them 'chapters' I am calling them parts.**

* * *

><p>Reminiscing back to that day brings tears to my eyes. If only I would have paid closer attention, then maybe I would have noticed the peculiar gleam in Kialandi's eye. One that indicated deceit and blackness stored away in her heart. But I was only 10 years of age, and never dreamed something so terrible would befall Alagaesia in the near future.<p>

~Later in the day, I was sitting in a chair at my kitchen table surrounded by my parents and the elf. She was explaining to them what would happen from here and encompassing all the things that I would be doing as a rider. I was too busy admiring my dragon to pay attention, and trying to think of a name for her.

I thought back to a few hours ago. Back to the center of the town when her egg hatched. I reached out with my palm up in awe at her beauty. I meant to just touch her lightly on the head out of curiosity. I wanted to see how her shining scales felt against my hand. As soon as the contact was made, a burning sensation shot up my arm, and my body fell into a void of darkness.

I woke up hearing my mother speaking to the elf in a concerned voice. Sitting here at the table, engulfed with the thought of my dragon, their voices were a low buzzing sound in the back of my mind. Also after waking up from the blackness, I found my mind was now more open. I could feel another conscience inside of it. At first, I didn't know what to think. This whole day had already been like something taken right out of a myth or folklore.

The elf explained in a monotone voice that the other being inside my head was my dragon. I gasped, taken aback by the words she just said. I couldn't comprehend what came out of her mouth. Sharing your mind with something or someone else seemed impossible! But I soon came to realize that her words were true, and I could sense my dragon and her emotions.

"Kialandi, what should I name her?" I questioned.

"Well she is your dragon, you can choose any name that your heart desires as long as she approves of it, that is,' she answered.

I watched her as she hopped around on the table, expanding and contracting her wings. They were a translucent crystal, blue color with veins running through them. Her body was covered in scales that shone bright in every hue of blue possible, but overall she was the color of pure aquamarine. Her underbelly was a clear color that was more vulnerable than her hide. She has small, sea blue spikes that ran from her neck all the way down to the tip of her tail. She was the most beautiful and majestic creature in the room.

I started running of a list of names in my head, waiting to get some sort of reaction for the small creature in front of me. None of the names I thought seemed to interest her. Finally, while transfixed by watching her scales glitter in the sunlight, I thought of the perfect name.

_Saphira? Do you like that name?_

I watched her turn her head slowly, and nod in approval.

"I have named her Saphira," I spoke out loud.

The next morning I woke to the sun shining brightly through my window. I glanced around my room one last time for I knew I would not have to chance to return for a long while. I didn't have many possessions, just a few baubles and trinkets. My room consisted of a bed, some shelves on the wall that held my personal belongings, and a dresser. I clothed myself in my finest shirt for the departure to go begin my training. Before leaving my room, I knocked on the frame three times then headed towards the kitchen.

My mother was scrambling about trying to get everything prepared. She had packed a sack of the necessities I would need for the trip such as dried meat, bread, and a water skin. The elf paced by the door waiting for me to say my goodbyes. Argeton, her dragon, let out an impatient roar that made the hairs on my neck stand up. First I ran up to my mother, burying my face into her dress.

"Mother, I will miss you," I choked out with tears in my eyes.

"As will I my darling," she replied with sadness in her voice, "But always remember that I will love you no matter how far away from me you are."

A single tear slid down my cheek as I glanced up at her wary visage. Still clinging on to her, I heard my father enter the room.

"Brom, my son, I only have one thing to tell you before you go."

I walked over to him carefully, and looked up into his deep, all knowing eyes. He bent down and whispered in my ear,

"I have seen something that I must share with you. Brom, in your life you will only succeed at one thing, but it will be the greatest achievement to help Alagaesia during that time. Now don't ponder on what I have told you, it is just something I saw and I don't want you to take it to heart. Now be gone my boy and go live your life as a rider!"

I gave each of my parents on last hug before I walked out the front door of my house for what, which at that time I didn't know, would be the last time.

The crowd gathered around us as the elf helped me climb onto the silver dragon's back holding Saphira in my arms. Looking down at my friends and neighbors, my heart swelled up. I saw the crowd waving and cheering for me. The last people I saw before we took off were my parents. They were waving and smiling at me. I waved back hoping they would see. At last, Argeton threw his head back in the air and let out a deep roar, than leapt in to the air.

I wrapped my arms around the slender elf's body as we climbed higher up into the clouds. Saphira was snuggled in between our bodies. I glanced back down at the town of Kuasta, which was no bigger than a fist, and felt a pain of loneliness seer through my body. At that moment I felt a tug on my conscience, and felt Saphira sending me emotions of safety and love so I wouldn't be alone. Kialandi turned around and saw me laughing as I enjoyed the wind flying through my hair.

"Soon, you will get to experience this anytime you want," she said smiling.

My heart swelled up with happiness as I settled in for the long ride that would bring me to the rider's island of Vroengard.

* * *

><p><strong>Feedback would be appreciated!<strong>


End file.
